Angel of Thursday
by pizarra en blanco
Summary: Cas takes a break from Heaven to hang out with Sam and Dean but he can't help but answer the call of a distressed woman. COMPLETE
1. Cas Takes a Vacation

Chapter 1

The hunt is easy, just a couple of ghosts who loved each other so much, they decided to haunt separate houses on opposite sides of town until they are reunited, like a disturbing parody of _Romeo & Juliet_. Dean is being thrown across the graveyard, distracting the ghosts as Sam digs the bones. They eventually manage to salt and burn the remains.

"Crazy lovebirds," growls Dean as both ghosts scream in pain, flames burning high before they disappear completely. Sam grunts his agreement and starts for the car. Dean turns to follow but immediately bumps into a hard, solid, immovable body.

"Dammit, Cas! Don't do that!"

The angel Castiel looks at Dean from head to foot. "You look horrible."

He sidesteps the angel and walks toward the car. "Yeah, well, that usually happens when you take on two pissed off ghosts."

"Hey, Cas." Sam greets him. "What brings you here?"

Cas sighs. Dean has only heard him sigh on a handful of occasions, usually in connection with demons and the Apocalypse so Dean tenses up at the angel's action. "Something the matter, Cas?"

"It's...tiring to keep Heaven organized. A lot of my brothers are finding it hard to adjust to the new Heaven." He sighs again. "I have come here to perhaps get some reprieve from the burden of leading the angels."

Upon hearing that, Dean relaxes and smirks. "So you need a little vacation from being the big sheriff upstairs?"

"Yes, Dean, that is what I'm saying." Dean chuckles. Cas starts to speak, hesitates, and closes his mouth, making the Winchesters exchange looks. Cas tries again. "If it is, of course, convenient for you and will not disturb your-"

"Of course not," Sam says quickly. "We'd love for you to hang out with us. Right, Dean?" The look he gives Dean is meaningful. It is the "if you behave like an ass, I will murder you in your sleep" look, but it was unnecessary. While Dean may be a dick, he's not that big a dick. The angel has come through for them lots of times, helping avert the Apocalypse, and ultimately keeping things in line upstairs because his brothers are even bigger bags of dicks than Dean. He considers Cas as family and if a little vacation will help, then so be it.

He realizes that they're still looking at him so he says, "Right." The relief and gratitude he sees in the angel's eyes make him smile. "But you better not bitch about riding in the car. It may be slow for you feathery bastards, but I still like it better than being zapped from one place to another."

Cas frowns as Dean knows he would. "It's not 'zapping', Dean, it's flying. And why not? Flying is faster and safer than being inside a metallic box on wheels."

"You _did not _just call my baby a box!"

"Hey, guys," Sam interrupts, "Bobby says we better bring supplies."

"My baby is not a box!"

"Dean, it is a vehicle, not an infant."

* * *

They start for Bobby's early the next day after breakfast. The angel, as usual, ate nothing, earning a worried look from the waitress.

"So the Tower of Babel was real?" Sam asks. They are five hours into the trip, discussing the 'numerous inaccuracies' (as Cas calls them) of the Bible. After knowing the angel for years, this is the first time they are able to talk about anything other than demons, angels, Lucifer, Michael, and the goddamned Apocalypse. It is oddly relaxing and satisfying to see Castiel and his brother get their geek on.

"Yes, although the Tower fell, not because of-" Cas stops in the middle of talking and angles his head as if listening to something.

Dean looks at the angel from the rearview mirror. "Heaven calling you already? That's not much of a vacation, Cas."

"No. It's...I'll come back immediately." The angel vanishes before either of the brothers can get a word out.

Dean looks at his brother and Sam shrugs his shoulders in response. The angel has always been like that, going to God knows where. _Nepal, probably_. They drive on for a couple more blocks when Dean stops the car so suddenly that Sam has to brace himself against the dashboard.

"Dude! What the hell, man!" Sam complains. He looks at Dean who is staring at something behind his head. He turns to look. There's Castiel, standing a couple of hundred yards away, staring at something posted on a lamp post. Dean makes a U-turn and drives over to where Cas is standing. The angel neither turns nor acknowledges their presence but they know that he knows they're there. They stand behind Cas to look at the flyer he's staring at.

It is a colored photo of a baby, probably a year old, smiling at the camera. Beneath were the words:

MISSING:

CASSANDRA CLARKE  
Missing since October 4, 20-  
Please contact the local police for information regarding Cassandra.  
Her parents Annie and David miss her very much.

"This human infant is missing," Cas says with a frown.

"Uh...yeah." Dean answers the statement.

"Why?" Cas's voice is full of sorrow.

Sam looks at Dean. "These things happen, Cas," Sam explains. "Not everyone has a good heart."

"This is a child. A human child." The frown on the angel's face gets darker and his voice has a tinge of steel in it.

Dean puts a hand on Cas's shoulder, willing the angel to calm down. He knows that with his powers, Cas can smite the entire town, and they don't want that to happen. But how do you explain to an angel of the Lord that some people are evil?

"Cas," Dean says, "sometimes...people are selfish, manipulative, and downright evil. You know this when we decided to avert the Apocalypse. You know that we can be evil and we don't even need to be possessed by demons."

Cas looks to the right where a young woman is putting up the flyers. He heads toward the woman, his walk filled with purpose. Sam and Dean are immediately on his heels, both brothers nervous as to what Cas might do. You don't want to piss of an angel of the Lord. Cas stops beside the woman and waits for her to finish before speaking.

"Hello, my name is Castiel."

The woman stares at Cas, her tear-stained eyes wide. _Uh-oh,_ Dean thinks, _she must think Cas is a crazy stalker or something. Add a man like me and a giant like Sam and you've got a recipe for women shouting 'murder'._Dean is just about ready to drag the angel away when the woman talks.

"The angel of Thursday," she breathes.

"Yes." Cas smiles and Dean notes that it's a full smile, a human smile. Cas doesn't smile like that much. "These are the brothers Sam and Dean." Cas, freaking angel that he is, says their name as if everyone in the entire world knows who the fuck they are. Dean's gonna have to remind Cas that that only works on angels, demons, and monsters. The woman shake the brothers' hands.

They smile and Cas says, "You are the one posting these photographs?" Cas's low voice brings the woman's attention to the photo.

"Yes...that's my baby. I, uh..." New tears start to form in her eyes.

"Would you like to tell us what happened? If it's alright with you, of course." Sam, the comforter of women and babies everywhere, asks the question with sincerity.

"We were in the yard, she was in her walker playing when this car down the street backfired. It distracted me and I swear that I only looked for a second. Then somebody hit my head from behind. When I came to, a cop was standing over me and my baby was...She was just gone. She..."

Cas puts a hand on the woman's shoulder, not remembering Dean's lecture about personal space. Man, please don't scream. Dean prepares for the worst but the gesture seems to calm the woman down.

"Who are you?" A male voice asks from behind the woman.

She turns to look. "David, these are Castiel, Sam, and Dean. They are just asking about Cassie." To them: "This is my husband, David." The man nods at them in acknowledgement. "I was just thinking about you, you know." she tells Cas. At the brothers' raised eyebrows, she says, "Not you you, but the angel, Castiel."

"You are familiar with...the angel Castiel?" Cas asks. Sam looks at Dean and he shrugs. Since when did Cas learn how to behave like a normal person? Is this a situational thing? Is there a power button under that heavy trench coat of his?

"Oh yes. My mother liked angels. Her favorite was Michael, but I...I liked Castiel. The Angel of Thursday and of Solitude."

_Solitude, really?_No wonder the nerdy angel always seems so quiet.

The woman continues. "His name sounds kinder, more soothing. I actually named my daughter Cassandra because of him." A pause. "I'm Annie, by the way." She looks at the photo again and says, "I was just praying to Castiel, asking him to help me find my daughter. It's been a week and..." She falters.

Oh. Dean looks at Sam and sees that is has dawned on his younger brother too. Annie prayed to Cas and the angel answered the prayer. To offer what? Comfort? Help? Can Castiel even do that? And now Dean feels like a dick. They really shouldn't be here interrogating the woman like this. She has probably told this story a thousand times. David puts a hand on his wife's shoulder. She looks at Cas again. "So your parents named you after the angel, huh?"

"Yes. My Father was quite...particular with His children's names." The angel skirts around the truth as much as he can. He looks at David and Annie and says, "Would you like to join us for coffee? Humans like coffee, yes?"

The couple raise their eyebrows at the word "humans" so Sam distracts them. "Yeah, we'd like to buy you coffee."

Dean doesn't think they'll say yes. After all, they were three strange men who just blew into town, asking about a missing baby. But Castiel must have mojoed them or something, because the couple smile as best as they can, nod, and walk to the diner next to the post office, with Cas, Sam, and Dean dutifully following them.

* * *

Dean is used to all things weird. Hell, he grew up hunting monsters and demons and all things that go bump in the night. But this. This is a whole new level of weird. A freaking angel of the Lord just invited a young couple for coffee. And they said yes.

After Dean, Sam, Annie, and David give their orders for coffee, the waitress looks at Castiel.

"Oh, no, he's-"

"I would like a a chocolate milkshake, please." Cas says, smiling up at the waitress. _Okay, what the HELL is going on?_Dean doesn't understand why Castiel is a smiling, food-ordering dude all of a sudden and he's starting to seriously freak out. Save from dragging Sam and the angel back to the Impala, he doesn't know what to make of this new and improved Castiel. "Please, Annie, David" Cas continues. "Tell us more about your daughter."

"Yeah, did anybody see anything? Any witnesses?" Dean asks.

"Well," David says, "a neighbor saw my wife on the ground when she took out the lawn mower, but she didn't see who took Cassie. She was the one who called the police." He breaks off, throat working, as the waitress arrives with their drinks. They all take a moment for their drinks; Cas doesn't touch his. _At least some things stay the same._

"We called everybody. We asked around, we put up flyers..." Annie's forehead knotted up as she trails off.

"Something is wrong with the flyers." Cas says quietly.

Sam and Dean stare at Cas while the young couple tense up. Annie's shoulders shake as she turns to her husband to cry on his shoulder.

"How did you know?" David asks tersely, his tone bordering on suspicious. Dean can't blame him; he and Sam also want to know what the hell the angel is yammering about. Telling the story before they do is not something you do to a couple who just had their child kidnapped.

"The photographs I have seen are new and I haven't seen an old one anywhere in town. It has been a week."

"We put up flyers immediately after contacting the police. But the next day, somebody took them down." David says while Annie sniffles in the background.

"Wait, somebody took them down?" Sam asks. "Why would anybody do that?"

"We don't know. And the cops haven't found who takes down them either."

Cas leans over the table to put one hand on David and Annie's shoulders. Again, Dean thinks that the angel mojoed up because the couple relax at the touch. He sits back down and says, "The angel Castiel hears your prayers. Everything will be alright." He nods and stands, so Dean and Sam follow suit. "We shall be taking our leave."

They leave the diner and walk to the Impala.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, Cas?" _What is it now?_

"I believe I can find their daughter."

Dean turns around. "Say that again?"

In true angel fashion, Cas repeats what he said. "I believe I can find their daughter. I want to stay here and help them." Dean stares at Cas who says, "Annie prayed for me Dean."

_Okay, Cas wanting to help people; I can handle that. That's what angels do right? Wait, isn't he a soldier?_Dean thinks of all the times Castiel has helped them, especially with the Apocalypse.

"I _am_a soldier, Dean. And a crime against children is the most evil crime against humanity." Almost instantly, Dean feels the air shift as Cas's temper begins to rise.

"Dude! Stop reading my mind!" Cas looks down, mumbling an apology. He sighs. "And relax. We don't like these types of situations either, but you're gonna bust windows if you don't keep your temper in check, alright? I say we go for it; we don't have a hunt right now, right? Sam?"

"Cool with me, man."

The feathery dude looks up and nods. "Thank you, Dean, Sam."

"Hey, no need to thank us. But we're gonna have to take an extra long vacation after this is over." Cas smiles at that and gets into the Impala. As Dean and Sam settle into their seats, Dean says, "Hey, uh, I didn't know that other people can pray to you."

The angel tilts his head and frowns. "Of course they can, Dean. As can you, so can they."

"Oh. So when they call you, you help them?" Sam asks, as intrigued as Dean.

"Of course, Sam. They just have to say my name. My name is seldom known to man, so I rarely help humans."

Another _oh_. Really, as Winchesters and as the true vessels of the biggest dicks in angel history, Sam and Dean were a little egocentric with regards to the angel's activities. They know he's a warrior; just looking at Cas wield his sword against a bunch of fucking demons and they can feel the intensity and power of the angel. Hell, even the demons know when they are in the room with someone as powerful as Cas. But as a guardian angel? They never really thought of Castiel helping humans in such a way.

"What do _you_think I did before the Apocalypse?" Cas asks.

Right. Egocentric true vessels.


	2. Cas's Mojo Not Working?

"Okay, how do we do this? Like the usual hunt?" Sam asks as Dean closes the door of their rented motel room.

"There is no need. I can easilyfind the child." Cas proclaims, confidence dripping in his voice. And, without another word, he disappears.

"Of course he can _easily_ find the child. How stupid of us humans." Dean rolls his eyes and drops on the bed, face down. "Man, I am tired."

"I know what you mean, man." Sam plops himself on the other bed, their fatigue due to emotional causes. Dean was honest when he said that they don't like this type of situation. Sometimes, he and Sam even look for supernatural or demonic activity in ordinary cases just to make sure that they're not missing anything, that they're not disappointing the innocent people they have sworn to protect.

"Hey Sammy, wanna grab some lunch while Cas 'easily finds the child'?" He smirks and Sam smiles. His brother was about to say something when Cas appears into existence with a worried frown on his face and his breath shallow, as if he's been running. Dean sits up from the bed.

"I can't find the child."

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" Sam asks.

"I can't find the-"

"Yeah, Cas, we heard you the first time. What Sammy's asking is: _why_can't you find the kid? Your mojo not working or something?"

Cas glares at him and says, "My powers are intact, Dean. I just can't seem to find her soul."

"Okay..." Sam pauses as he thinks. "Maybe she's no longer in this state? It's common for kidnappers to cross state lines to hide a kid."

"Yeah," Dean says, "yeah, that makes sense." _Glad that Standford education was worth something._

"I looked everywhere, Sam."

"What do you mean 'everywhere'? You were gone for like five seconds, Cas." Dean stands up and walks closer to the angel.

"I mean that I searched the entire globe to find her, but I cannot see her soul."

_Oh. Okay, that is weird._They become quiet as they think up of an answer, any answer, to the problem at hand. Until Sam clears his throat.

"Uh, guys, I hate to say this but...what if...well, it's been a week and-"

"Quit rambling, Sammy, and just tell us what you're thinking!"

"What if the kid is...dead?" He says weakly.

Both Dean and Cas glare at him.

"Look, I don't like it either, but it's been a week and the police hadn't found anything. And if Cas can't find the kid on earth, then maybe she's in Heaven and Cas can-"

"I can look there instead. Yes."

Dean frowns at this. "Okay, so what if she is dead, what are we gonna tell her parents, huh? Or are we just gonna leave town and tell them nothing? What, leave them wondering whether their daughter is alive or not?" Sam looks down and doesn't answer. "And if that's not enough, we can't even go find the damned kidnapper and gank him because one, that would be illegal, and two, that would be murder! We don't kill people Sammy!" He wipes a hand on his face. "Dammit, this is why we don't get involved!"

Dean turns away from his brother and Cas and starts to pace, his anger filling his head. This is the worst part of being a hunter: knowing what's out there and being unable to tell the very people they are trying to save. Being powerless to give justice or comfort to innocent people. After all these years, _after being raised in the goddamned lifestyle_, he's still not used to it. And in a twisted kind of way, he's glad. Because the day that he gets used to the pain and suffering of other people and not give a damn is the day that he throws in the towel. Because that will be the day that he no longer has a soul.

"Dean." He feels a firm hand grip his shoulder. "We're not sure if Cassie's in Heaven, alright?" His brother's voice pleads.

"Sam is correct. I will return to Heaven and bring back news immediately." Cas pauses. "And we will think of something to say then."

Dean hears the familiar flutter of wings as the angel leaves.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?! It's been two fucking hours!"

"Dean, stop pacing! You're not the only one who's worried and you're giving me a headache!"

"Dammit! If he doesn't get back in five minutes, I'm gonna summon his ass away from Heaven, deep fry him in some holy oil and see if he'll like it!"

"Hello, Dean, Sam."

Dean whirls around. "Well?!" he demands.

Castiel says, "I have come bearing news."

"it's good news, right, Cas? Tell us it's good news." Dean silently agrees with Sam as they both wait with bated breath.

"Cassandra is not in Heaven."

Dean puts up a finger. "Wait, is that good news? That's good, right? Fuck, I never thought there'd come a time when somebody not ending up in Heaven is good news."

Cas fidgets. "It is neither good nor bad. It means that she is alive but..."

"She's still with the kidnapper," finishes Sam who looks down at his shoes.

"Okay...so why can't you find her?"

The angel sighs and lifts both his hands in defeat. "I don't know, Dean. After I searched Heaven, I searched earth again. I still didn't see a sliver of her soul."

Dean wipes a hand on his face in frustration as Cas sighs and sits at the small table.

"Wait, guys, what if this isn't normal?" Sam looks at Cas then at Dean. "I mean, we've been thinking that this kid missing is your basic garden-variety kidnapping. But what if it isn't? What if it's supernatural?." Sam gets up from the bed and starts to pace. "Cas is a powerful angel in Heaven and he can't find the soul. What has the power to hide a soul from angels? Demons?"

"Or other angels." Dean rubs his chest, as he thinks about the sigils that were once carved on his ribs. Castiel removed them six months after Michael and Lucifer fell into the pit, so that the angel can find them just in case something happens. Two months after Sam came back from Hell-alive, well, and whole.

Sam exhales forcefully and loudly, shaking his long hair away from his eyes. "Okay, so let's go back to my original suggestion: we treat this like any other hunt." Both Dean and Castiel nod. "Good. Dean, I'll go research in the library, see if there're similar cases, you talk to the locals, see if you can find anything. Cas-"

"I'll go back to Heaven and try to glean information on any insurgent angels." Cas looks crestfallen at the thought of any of his dick brothers being dicks. Dean can somewhat understand: after the Apocalypse and all that shit, the last thing they need is an angel targeting small, innocent children.

"Cas, it might not be anything. it might even be a demon. Just...see what you can find, alright?" Cas lifts his head, nods, and vanishes. Dean turns to his brother and says, "Okay, now let's go find me something I can _gank_."


	3. Cas Drinks Milkshakes

Dean closes the motel door behind him, as his trained eyes sweep across the parking lot, just in case. You never know when a demon will come out of nowhere to jump you and slice your frail neck. He sees his brother in front of his computer. "Well?"

"There were kidnappings over the last 50 years, but no more than your average town." Sam sighs. "You?"

"The Clarkes are upstanding citizens of this fine old town, there was nothing weird, everybody wants to find the baby." Dean slumps in a chair. "But there is this one other thing: Cassie is adopted. I was at the diner and the waitress and I got to talking and she said that the Clarkes had been waiting forever to adopt a baby. Then they finally did."

Sam looks up at that. "Huh." He pauses as he turns the information in that big head of his. "You think it means something?"

"Right now, it's the only lead we have."

Just then, Cas appears out of nowhere, the sound of wings lingering in the air.

"Well, Cas, did you find anything?" The brothers look at him with anticipation on their faces.

"No. None of my lieutenants has heard about any renegade angel." Cas sighs heavily and sits down on one bed.

"But they'll tell you, right? If they find anything, you'll be the first to know, right?" Dean asks. He needs a guarantee. He knows that with Castiel and his loyal buddies running Heaven, the other angels will care about Earth more than their predecessors had, but still...mistakes can be made, plans can be thwarted, angels can be corrupted, and a new Apocalypse can be started. And Dean knows that if that happens, the Winchesters will be caught right smack down the middle to fix it. And he's getting tired of fixing Heaven's crap.

"Yes, Dean, I have their word to inform me at once should they learn anything." Castiel gives him that look. The one that says the angel knew exactly what he was thinking and that he should have more faith. Faith has always been on short supply for the Winchesters.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks.

"A visit to the parents?" Dean looks at Cas.

"Yes, that seems logical."

"Okay, let's do that tomorrow. Right now, I need to freaking sleep."

* * *

The next day, they separate again, with Sam going into town to look for someone - anyone - who might have seen something. Cas and Dean, on the other hand, go to Annie.

Cas felt Annie's soul at the park so they go there. She's sitting on one of the swings, staring at nothing in particular. Castiel and Dean approach her.

"Hello, Annie," says the angel. Dean notes that Cas is on human mode again, speaking only when they were two feet away from Annie so as not to scare her. She looks up and relaxes when she recognizes them.

"Castiel. And...Dean, right?"

He smiles as Cas sits on the other swing, looking at the children playing.

"I like parks," Cas says. "There's a serenity and innocence about the place. They calm me." Dean quietly sucks in a breath as he takes in the information. _He's never told me that before. Castiel doesn't just hand out personal things like that._ Oh, no. Asking him for personal info is like pulling teeth._ There really must be something about Annie and Cassie that Castiel relates to._ Dean realizes that this case is really special to the angel and it frustrates Cas to no end that they can't find her.

Annie smiles. "They calm me, too."

"Any news on your daughter?" Dean asks, hesitant to break the bond between Annie and Cas but knows that he has to in order to find Cassie.

Annie shakes her head. "No news. But, we're still holding on. And the flyers weren't taken down this time."

Dean sees the angel smile and wonders if Castiel had anything to do with that. _Probably angel glued those freaking posters._ He's gonna have to ask him later.

"I used to bring Cassie here. We would play together, especially when she's been cooped up inside the house for a time."

Dean clears his throat and prepares himself. He hates asking the victim's family. But somebody's gotta do it, right? "So...we, uh, we heard that you waited a long time to adopt her."

"How-how did you know about the adoption?" Annie's eyes start to show distrust and disbelief and Dean can't blame her. They have been intentionally snooping and with no official story (thanks to the resident feathery angel who just approaches people without a warning), Dean can't blame the townspeople if they think they are a threat.

"Small town. People talk." Dean shrugs his wide shoulders.

"Oh, right. Well, yeah, Cassie's adopted but it wasn't that hard. We only started applying two years ago, here and in other towns."

He whistles. "Wow, you're lucky. I hear it takes longer than that for most people." Dean knows the facts. John Winchester had told Dean that he had to take care of little Sammy and to keep themselves out of sight so that the government doesn't take them away. Dean had listened. And he had gone to the library (once school was out) to research. He fucking researched because he got scared. He didn't want Social Services to take little Sammy away and put him up for adoption. So yeah, Dean knows the facts and figures. He has them fucking memorized.

"You're right; we were lucky. We knew it wouldn't be easy. But six months ago, this guy knocked on our door. He said he's from the Little Angels Adoption Center and that he has a baby for us. He showed us pictures and medical certificates. And he said that if we liked Cassie, we could proceed with the adoption process immediately. So we said yes. The very next day, we went to the center, picked up Cassie and signed papers and went home."

_That easy, huh. Some shit is definitely happening here._ "This adoption agency...are they legit?"

"Of course. And we called the agency to confirm if the man worked there."

"What's the man's name?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, but these questions...they seem like something you've asked before."

"Dean is an FBI agent," Cas says. "And so is his brother. They are on vacation right now."

Dean breathes easy. Damn, since when did Cas lie like that? He's gonna have to give the angel a pat on the back later on. "Yeah. I'm used to handling cases like this all the time. I'm just on vacation, you know. Road trip with my brother and Cas here."

"Oh."

"Sorry if the questions bother you. Professional hazard and all that."

"No, it's-I was just wondering. So...you're on a road trip with your brother and Castiel? Um...are you two, um, together?"

Dean can feel the blood rise to his face while Cas just tilts his head. _Dammit! Why do people automatically assume we're dating?!_ "What? No. No, Cas here is a family friend. He's tagging along."

"Annie, what did the man look like?" Cas asks all of a sudden.

"Well," Annie pauses as she tries to remember, "he was about five feet eight, with wavy brown hair. Um, he had a normal face? I'm sorry, I really wasn't paying attention. What with the excitement of the adoption and all."

Dean's cellphone rings so he excuses himself. "Yeah, Sammy?" he says while listening to the faint chatter of Cas and Annie. Cas's voice is a low rumble in the morning air.

_"So, I got nothing. You?"_

"Yeah, we found something, but I don't know how significant it could be. Little Cassie was given to the Clarkes by the Little Angels Adoption Center. But get this: the adoption process was quick and it smells fishy. Give them a call, see if you can find anything. I don't like where this is going."

_"Yeah, sure."_

"Thanks. Let's meet at the diner for lunch after. We'll finish up here." He shuts off his phone and walks over to Cas and Annie. "Hey, Annie, sorry but we gotta run. Sammy needs us for something." He nods at Cas.

Cas takes the hint and says a proper goodbye to Annie. "I will see you again. And I shall pray for your daughter's safety." He touches Annie's hand briefly and follows. Although the angel doesn't understand personal space, he has never been this touchy before. And Dean wonders what's going on in that nerdy head of his.

He hears Cas say a quiet benediction for Annie beside him as they walk back to the car. He wonders if Annie feels the benediction. He looks briefly at the angel. _Does he say a benediction for us?_ "Well?" he asks the angel.

"She was telling the truth."

"Do we have a name?"

"Yes. Gerald Donovan." He sighs. "Dean, we need to find this child soon."

Dean texts the name to Sammy then starts the engine, a heavy feeling settling in his gut. "I know, man. I know."

* * *

The three men have the same grim face as they wait for their food. They are sitting in the diner to have lunch and to figure out what to do next.

"Well, I called and they said that Mr. Gerald Donovan _did_ work for them, but is no longer employed there. They also said that we're welcome to drop by today." Sam says.

"Our cover?"

"FBI."

"Good."

Their food arrives and the brothers immediately tuck in while Cas frowns at his milkshake. It makes Dean think. _Cas is acting weird. Is this the "Solitude" part of his title?_ After a few bites of his cheeseburger, he asks, "Hey Cas, why do you order milkshakes?" The angel looks at him and tilts his head as if he doesn't understand. "You know, uh, lately you've been ordering milkshakes but you don't drink them. What's up with that?"

Cas looks at his drink once more. "It...it makes me think of Gabriel."

Dean swallows and growls out, "Gabriel? Why would you want to think about that douchebag?"

"Dean..." Sam warns.

Dean takes a deep breath. Okay, so maybe Dean is being a little unfair and irrational. Gabriel has come through for them in the end, helping them stop the Apocalypse the angels were throwing. And yeah, Dean had wanted to gank him since Mystery Spot but the bastard even beat him at _that_. He got himself killed as he went head-to-head with big old Lucifer, that big dick. So maybe Dean can keep calm and forgive that motherf-

"Why don't you try it?" Sam says, looking at Cas.

"Try it?"

"Yeah. Try it and see if you like it." Sam smiles encouragingly at Cas.

The angel takes a sip of the milkshake. He frowns, his brows knitting together, then he does it again, drinking rather deeply. "It's sweet...and cold."

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, it usually is."

"I like it." Cas crinkles his eyes.

Dean smirks. "There you go. Now you can order milkshake and drink it too. You're almost a real boy. Why were you thinking about Gabriel, anyway?"

"I was just thinking that if he were alive, he'd be leading Heaven instead of me."

Dean looks at his brother. Castiel must freaking hate his new job if he wanted _Gabriel_ to run Heaven. That dick would probably just eat candy all day and kill people just for the fun of it. But he also knows that Gabriel loved his family very much. The Apocalypse wasn't easy for the three of them; he and Sam had lost friends and allies, and Cas...Cas was forced to kills his own brothers in order to save humanity. So yeah, Dean can be the bigger man here. "But come on! Look at you! You raised me from Hell, you went off looking for a God that does not want to be found, and you stopped the Apocalypse! The angels are probably scared shitless of you! They'll probably think twice about starting another Apocalypse now, right? Right?"

Sam says, "Just ignore my brother for a second. Why would you want Gabriel to lead Heaven?"

"Gabriel and Raphael were Archangels. Upon Michael's death, Gabriel will take the reins. And should Gabriel die, Raphael will take over. That's the natural order."

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but my brother's kinda right. You helped stop the Apocalypse. The angels look up to you."

"I am but a soldier, Sam. Yes, I strategize; yes, I lead wars. But a soldier is all I am and all I will ever be. Leading Heaven...requires a lot of my time, skills, and mental capacity. I am..." He stops and looks out the window. "I am afraid that if Heaven falls into war, I may not be able to rise to the occasion."

Both Winchesters are stunned. They've never seen Castiel this insecure. Even when he was told that God didn't want to be found-even towards the end-he didn't lose hope. He was disappointed, of course, as a person who has been betrayed a few times is wont to feel. But insecure? Uncertain? _Not his angel._

"I imagine that if Father were here, he'd smite me and 'put me out of my misery'." Finger quotes included that Dean just has to laugh. Cas glares at him. "I don't see what's funny, Dean."

"Nothing." He chuckles. "Oh man. It's just...Dude, you raised both Sam and me from Hell and stopped the Apocalypse!" He sighs. "Look, if something goes bad, you'll do what is right. You always do. We believe in you. _I believe in you._ Got that?"

Castiel nods and, though he doesn't look at all relaxed, the frown has left his face.

* * *

Dean frowns. Castiel is looking at the Impala with disdain, like it's his own personal archenemy. They are about to leave for the adoption center, Sam is already sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for them.

"Cas..." Dean warns.

"I'd like to fly there."

"Cas, we talked about this. You're on vacation, right? You can give your wings a rest."

"Your vehicle is stifling."

"There's plenty of room in the backseat!"

"It is slow."

"It's not!"

"It is noisy."

"It has a freaking engine! Just-just get in the car!"

The angel exhales but complies.


	4. Cas and the Records Room

The director, Mrs. Simmonds, greets them as they enter the door. They flash their badges (Cas also has one) and Mrs. Simmonds leads them to her office.

"I don't know what more I can tell you, gentlemen," she says as she takes a seat. She gestures towards the chairs opposite her as an invitation for the three men to sit down too. "As I've told the other agents, the adoption was legitimate and clean."

"Yeah, we don't doubt that, Mrs. Simmonds, we just want to be thorough. What more can you tell us about Cassie? Where'd she come from? Do you know?" Sam asks.

"Well, she was found eight months ago by a truck driver. The driver stopped by the side of the road in Georgetown because his engine was acting up. Then he said he saw a nearby bush move, then came a wailing sound. At first he thought it was a cat, but when he got near, it was Cassie."

"Georgetown?" Dean asks. "Not in this town?"

"Yes. The road where she was found is near the border, though, so the driver probably thought to bring her here instead. And we're glad he did because any more exposure to the elements and little Cassie might have gotten pneumonia."

Cas abruptly stands, says, "Please, excuse me," and leaves the room.

"The police were called, of course, had little Cassie checked over by the doctors, but...we couldn't find her parents," continues Mrs. Simmonds.

Sam leans forward in his chair. "Do you have a map? Do you know exactly where she was found?"

Mrs. Simmonds shifts in her chair and frowns. "No, I'm sorry. All I know is that it's near the border, before McCallister's farm." She opens a drawer and pulls out a map that has been folded and refolded many times. She opened it and pointed at a spot on the map so that Sam can see. He memorizes it for their reference.

Dean looks at the map, too. The place is near the road, in the field in the middle of McCallister's farm, alright. His temper rises. Who would leave a baby in the middle of a freaking field?! "And McCallister's not the father?" He's aware that he growled but he couldn't bring himself to care. There's a big possibility that this McCallister person is responsible for Cassie.

"What?" Mrs. Simmonds looks at him in surprise. "No, no. Frank McCallister has been dead for years. His wife Brenda runs the farm now. She's 65 years old, has raised two children, and, no, she's not the mother."

"Okay, now tell us more about Mr. Gerald Donovan," Sam states.

"Well, he was an efficient worker, kind, good sense of humor. We never had any problems with him. And when he came to me and told me that there's a couple of candidates that would be perfect for the baby, I agreed."

"So, he chose the Clarkes?"

"Why, yes. Yes, he did. It was peculiar, actually, because we usually have a system for choosing the parents-you know how it is. But when he suggested the Clarkes, I...well, I agreed. I don't know why, exactly, but it just felt right." Mrs. Simmonds smiles and shrugs, somehow saying '_I made the call and I don't regret it._'

Castiel enters the room and looks at the brothers, then at the director. "Excuse us, Mrs. Simmonds, but we are required elsewhere." Dean raises his eyebrows at the angel and mouths 'What the hell?', but the angel just pointedly looks at him and says to Mrs. Simmonds, "Thank you for all your help."

Dean glares at the angel before rising from his seat to shake the director's hand. Sam does the same and they leave the adoption center. The three are quiet as they cross the parking lot towards the Impala. Once, they reach the car, Dean spread his arms and says, "What the fuck was that?"

Castiel doesn't answer but gets into the backseat of the car, leaving the brothers with the unspoken implication that they should do the same. He has his "smite face" on (as Dean likes to call it) so the hunters don't argue. They get in.

"I went to their records room," Castiel calmly states, as if this was a regular occurrence in his millennia-long life.

Sam twists the upper half of his body to look at Castiel. "Uh, Cas? Outsiders are not allowed in the records room, even if they were Feds. How'd you get in?"

Cas frowns and tilts his head at the younger Winchester as if he's an idiot. "I flew in."

"Okay...so you flew to sneak into the records room," Dean confirms. At the angel's nod, he continues, "So what'd you do there?"

"I looked at Cassandra's records. There is something you need to see." With that, Castiel reaches inside his trenchcoat, pulls out a folder, and gives it to Dean. "According to human standards, Cassandra's adoption was lawful, albeit quick."

"But...? I sense a 'but' in there, Cas." Dean arches an eyebrow at the angel.

Castiel sighs, opens the folder that Dean is still holding, turns a few pages, and points at a photo of a man. "That...that is Gerald Donovan."

Dean and Sam stare at the picture. Dean can feel his temper rising as he growls out, "Gabriel, you son of a bitch."

* * *

They are back at the motel. Sam is straddling a chair, Cas is sitting on the couch, and Dean...well, Dean is fuming.

"I am gonna _gank_ that son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims as he paces the length of the motel room. "'Five feet eight, wavy brown hair' ring a bell?! I am gonna stab him in the face with an angel blade!"

"Dean, shut up for a second, man! I can't hear myself think!" Dean stops pacing long enough to glare at Sam so the younger Winchester continues. "Look, I don't like him either, okay? And I'd soon kill myself than let this one go, but we don't know what he's done for sure!"

"Sam's right, Dean. We know that he somehow influenced the director into giving Cassandra to the Clarkes but we are uncertain as to what his intentions might have been. Also, this is still about the matter of Cassandra's kidnapper."

"Yeah. Simply put, we find the kidnapper, we find the kid."

"Oh really? And what if it was Gabriel who left her in the field, huh? Do we just forget about it? And what's it about little Cassie anyway? What's so special about her that Gabriel had to personally choose her adoptive parents?" Dean looks at Sam and Cas, neither one has anything to say. "And need I tell you that there's always the possibility that Gabriel is behind all this? The kidnapping, the absent flyers, the missing soul?!" He goes back to pacing. He really, _really_ does not like Gabriel and the winged jerk did not like him either.

"Dean, we're not saying that he's entirely innocent. What we're saying is WE DON'T KNOW! Alright? So just calm down! And let's not forget that Gabriel stood up to Lucifer." Sam expels a breath he isn't aware of holding.

"Speaking of which, why is that _douchebag _even alive anyway? Didn't Lucifer gank him already?"

"Dean," Cas says quietly, "I would really appreciate if you don't talk about my brothers that way." The older Winchester looks down at the floor, chastised. _Fuck!_ He apologizes, hoping that the angel will not take everything he'd said so far against him. Cas continues, "He must have somehow tricked Lucifer into thinking that he was dead. He was-_is_ an archangel after all."

"And the Trickster," Sam adds.

Dean tries to calm himself down as he says, "So what makes Cassandra so important that an archangel will personally hand her over to a couple?"

Sam runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know, man. We don't know much about her history, just that she was left in that field."

"Well, that's just awesome. So what now? Do we call Gabriel?"

"We could..." Sam hesitates. "But he might not come. He's still not one of our fans, you know."

"A summoning?" Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that could work."

"I believe I should do it so as not to result in your quick demise. Gabriel hates being summoned." He stands up, his face advertising his reluctance.

_Oh, this is gonna be just great_, Dean thinks.


	5. Cas and the Messenger of Heaven

"Hello, boys! You miss me?" Gabriel looks at the two men and fellow angel with a smug look on his face. Apparently, angels do not need the ingredients used for the summoning spell-they have their own way to summon an angel. And since Gabriel is a powerful archangel, Castiel told Dean and Sam to take a corner each and stand against it. The power surge that comes with summoning an archangel could blast them to smithereens if they're not careful. After making sure that the brothers are secure, Castiel drew sigils on the floor and spoke some words in Enochian. Promptly, the walls of the motel room shook, the lights flickered, and Gabriel showed up looking disheveled with a baby in his arms. _Is that-? Goddammit, that is Cassie! _Dean can't believe that the archangel would actually show up with Cassandra. The best they've hoped for was to ask Gabriel why he gave the baby to the Clarkes. But now...

"What you got there, Gabe? Stealing babies now?" Dean mutters, glaring at the archangel. He never thought that Gabriel would go so far as to kidnap babies and Dean is beyond furious.

"Oh, you know me. Always willing to expand my business." Gabe smirks.

Dean growls and starts for the archangel but Castiel held him back with a warning. "Dean."

"Relax, Dean. Or you'll wake the sleeping baby." Gabe's voice resonates with power and Dean is reminded that however big a dick Gabriel might be, he's still an archangel. Gabriel raises his one free hand in a gesture of peace. "Look, I'm not here to fight."

"Okay...wanna tell us why you're suddenly kidnapping babies?" Sam's legendary bitchface in position.

Gabriel gestured to Sam's bed asking "Do you mind?" before putting the sleeping Cassandra on the bed gently. He sounds exhausted and Dean wonders why. Frankly, he thinks that the Trickster must be enjoying the mayhem that followed his kidnapping...But he looks and sounds tired and Dean is, well, he's _intrigued_. Gabe goes to sit on the other bed. "First of all, you dimwits, I did not kidnap her, I saved her."

"Excuse me?" Sam steps closer to Gabriel, with a frown on his face.

"You heard me right, Sasquatch." Gabe growls at Sam. "I was doing my monthly visit when this demon took her. After giving her to the Clarkes, I liked visiting her just to see if she's okay. Imagine my surprise when I arrived at her house with the cops all over the place. I couldn't find her but luckily, I arrived early enough to catch wind of the demon's traces." Gabriel forces out a breath. "Still, it took some time before I was able to get a hold of her. And even then, she was thoroughly weakened that I had to heal her."

"What happened, Gabriel?" Cas asks his brother, an inquisitive frown on his face. Dean looks from him to Gabriel and realizes that the archangel must be telling the truth about Cassie's situation.

"Yeah, Gabe, what happened? You're supposed to be dead, you asshat." Dean glowers at the archangel, who just smirks.

"Daddy thought to preserve these good looks. He knows as much as I do that I look better alive than dead, Dean-o."

"God brought you back?" Sam raises his eyebrows.

"What? You thought that Cas here is the only one he likes?"

Dean ponders about that. Well, it never occurred to both brothers that God might care about the death of His children. Yeah, He brought Cas back from the dead a few times, but Dean thought it was just, well, Cas. That nerd angel's been so innocent and pure in carrying out his orders that they figured God must have taken pity on the poor sucker and brought him back. And this brings the question: if God cares for His children, what does He think about His children killing each other? And more important, what does He think about the Winchesters killing a fair share of His children? Man, God must despise them.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning." Sam declares as he runs a hand through his hair. "Why did you give Cassandra to the Clarkes?"

"First of all: she's not Cassandra. Her name is Lailah and she is, well, _was _an angel of the Lord," Gabriel explains.

Cas stands straighter and walks toward the baby with rigid steps. He frowns and stares at Cassandra-no, _Lailah_-without blinking. He tilts his head and raises a tentative hand to touch the baby's forehead, with awe on his face. "I...I had been looking for her. I thought her dead." Suddenly, he faces Gabriel with fury in his blue eyes. "I thought her dead and all the while you were hiding her from Heaven! Have you any idea how perturbed I was, not knowing where she was?! How she was?!" He slowly advances towards Gabriel.

During the Apocalypse, Heaven has lost their fair share of angels. Castiel had once spilled to Dean that their number has greatly weakened and that he dreams of bringing all the angels back to Heaven. The hunter understands how hard it was to lose a brother and not know if he's alright or dead. Since the Apocalypse was deterred, Cas has been scouring the globe for angels to invite back upstairs.

And Gabriel, despite being an archangel, looks as if he's debating between running and punching Castiel. He opted for the pacifist way as he stands up and raises both hands. "She fell, brother. On her own accord. After God brought me back, I stayed underground. I was keeping my nose clean in Wyoming when her Grace-" Gabriel pulled a chain around his neck to show a small vial containing pure white light. _Lailah's Grace_. "-suddenly fell from the skies. I knew it was an angel's Grace, I just didn't know whose. And after that, I looked for her. Found her under the care of that adoption center. Figured I might as well give her a good childhood with good parents. She deserves that much."

_Okay, this information is too much for me to handle. _Dean rubs his forehead. "Hold up, hold up. Just who the hell is Lailah and why were we looking for her?"

Much to Dean's surprise, it was Sam who answered his question. "Lailah is an angel of the night."

"What, she's famous? An angel of the night? What's the difference from an angel of the Lord?"

"Well," Gabriel says, "Sammy here's half right." Sam bitchfaces like crazy. "Lailah is both an angel of the Lord and an angel of the night. An angel of the night is an angel of the Lord with a special direct interaction to humans. That's where the term "guardian angel" came from. But she does more than guard. She is much more powerful than that. But not as powerful as archangels, of course. Probably one or two steps down the-"

"Lailah," Cas interrupts, "is also the Angel of Conception. As I was reassembling Heaven, I looked for her for days, thinking that she, along with her Grace, can help me fix Earth as well. Why she fell, I do not know." A pause. "All angels are welcome in Heaven now." He adds defensively.

Before Dean can say something to reassure his friend, Gabriel speaks up. "We know. We heard you. And you heard our brothers, too. They are glad and grateful for the chance to return to Heaven." Gabriel looks sincere enough, but not nearly enough for Dean.

"Then why didn't you?" Dean demands. "Why didn't you return to Heaven once Cas opened up the Gates?"

"Because I like Earth!"

"That is immaterial."

Their answers are simultaneous but it didn't mask the hurt from Castiel's voice. The Angel of Thursday looks away as Dean asks, "So why were you hiding her?"

Dean looks at Gabe, expecting him to answer immediately, but what he sees is something different. Gabriel is looking at Cas like he's been slapped, and Dean knows that he's guilty for hurting Cas by staying on Earth. After a moment, Gabriel releases a breath. "I wasn't hiding her, I was _protecting _her."

"She's been gone for a week!"

"A lot of demons were after us! And believe me, it's kinda hard to mask an archangel's Grace when said archangel is trying to keep a baby's soul and another angel's Grace under wraps! I would've eventually gone to you jerkfaces but I needed to shake the demons off my ass!"

"If Lailah is fallen, why would demons come after her? Aren't angels the ones who hunt fallen angels?" Sam asks.

"Well, they wanted her and her Grace. Thing is, the dicks didn't really expect Lailah to not have her Grace with her." He shrugs. "What can you do? They were idiot demons."

"Hold on," Sam puts up a hand. "What would an idiot demon-your words-want with her Grace?"

"Just like Cassy said: she's the Angel of Conception. One touch of her Grace and all baby humans are granted automatic assurance into Heaven as soon as they die."

Cas is still looking at the far wall, but realization dawns in his eyes. "Sam, you assumed that a deceased infant's soul goes directly to Heaven and you were correct. However, humans aren't always granted entrance due to crossroads deals and other damaging choices, as you are well aware. Lailah's benediction is sacred and necessary for humans to continue existing."

Dean frowns. "I still don't understand."

Castiel steps closer to Dean, impatience obvious in his face and his voice. "Meaning that without Lailah, humans, including infants, will be in between worlds once they die."

"In between worlds? Not in Heaven and not on Earth?" Sam clarifies.

"And not in Hell." Castiel faces Sam. "Demons will have plenty of chances to drag those souls to Hell, giving them more power than they can contain."

"And with those souls," Gabriel continues, "they can overrun Earth. And not even the best hunters in the world will be able to stop them. They'll make you wish for a pissing match between Mikey and Lucy."

Dean reaches out to touch Cas's shoulders as something occurs to him. "Cas, can an angel rip out another angel's Grace, making her fall and become human?"

"It is possible but..."

"You said that what Lailah does is sacred, right? That we need it so that we can continue existing?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Then don't you think it's kinda convenient that the demons need the Angel of Conception out of the picture and one just happens to literally drop from the sky?"

Gabriel narrows his eyes at Dean. "Are you saying-?"

"That someone upstairs wants Lailah out of the game? Yes, that's _exactly _what I'm saying." Dean plops on the bed. "This is just great. Just freaking awesome. As if we don't have enough problems on our plate. Noo...The Winchesters don't deserve a break. I mean, how many Apocalypse can you dicks actually throw anyway, huh? Five? Fifty? Your dick brothers make Darth Vader look like a fucking kitten!"

Just then, the baby cries. Gabriel shoots a look at Dean who groans. "Dammit, Dean-o! Do you know how freaking hard it is to make her stop crying? Last time, I had to conjure up an entire circus just to entertain her!"

Remembering Sam's fear of clowns, he walks to the baby and inspects her diaper. _Clean, thank God! _"She must be hungry," Dean guesses. "Can you guys pop out to get us some baby food? And some formula, milk, and diapers too while you're at it." Gabriel snaps his fingers and smirks. There on the table are the items he needs and more. Dean sighs. _A show off to boot. _"Here," he hands the baby to his brother, "take care of Cassie-I mean, Lailah while I fix her some milk."

Sam holds the baby at arms length, looking terrified. "Uh, Dean, she's getting red in the face."

"Dammit. Gabriel, can you just fix her some milk?"

"And if I say no?"

"Here, Dean." Cas hands him a bottle of warm milk. "She should not stay hungry."

He smiles at Cas and grabs the milk. "Thanks, Cas, you're awesome." He takes Lailah from Sam and puts the bottle to her lips. "Gabe, how'd you feed her when you were hiding?"

"Touched her with my Grace." Gabriel grins.

"And you couldn't have just done that?!" Dean growls out.

"Did I not mention the circus? I don't always know what's wrong with her and my Grace don't always solve her problems! She's a fickle female, you know." Gabriel grumbles.

As the baby drinks up the milk, Dean's eyes fall on Cas. The nerd angel still hasn't looked at Gabriel, choosing to stay quiet and read some of Sam's books instead. Cas must really feel betrayed by Gabriel's fake death. He doesn't know if Cas and Gabe are close or anything, but he figures that Cas should at least be glad that Gabriel is alive. And judging from what he said yesterday, he no longer has to stay in Heaven all the time if Gabriel can take his place.

Suddenly, Cas stands up and looks at them. "We must leave once Lailah is content. Staying here could be dangerous."

"Cas, what will you tell Annie and Dave?" Sam asks.

"I can make them forget," Gabriel suggests.

"_I'll take care of it._" Castiel does not even bother to conceal his anger this time.

Once Dean has fed, burped, and changed Lailah's diaper, they pack their stuff to move out. Sam and Dean file to the door but Cas stops them. "I apologize for this, but we must hide you." And without waiting for consent, the angel puts a hand on their chests. Dean feels a familiar warm, prickling sensation. Their ribs are carved with sigils again. Sam rubs his chest and Dean mirrors the action-getting your ribs carved can take a while to get used to. "Gabriel, have you done the same to our sister?"

Gabe nods. "'Course, Cassy. Didn't want to take the risk."

"Very well. Sam, Dean, I'm afraid we cannot take the Impala with us. It is too conspicuous. We must hide it somewhere."

"NO WAY DUDE! We are NOT stashing my baby anywhere!"

"Grow some brains, will you?!" Gabriel pokes his chest with a finger. " Everyone-and I mean everyone-on Earth, Heaven, and Hell knows what your stupid car looks like!"

"Dean," Sam says in his most reasonable voice, "they're right. We need to think about Ca-Lailah here."

"Aw, dammit! I hate flying AngelAIR!"

Sam smirks. "Not a fan of it either, man."

"FINE!" He turns to Cas. "But you better take care of my baby!"

"Of course, Dean." Cas promptly vanishes.


	6. Cas Being a Bad Ass MoFo

Dean shakes his head a bit to clear his brain, his hatred for flying-of any kind-growing exponentially. He looks around and sees a lot of trees and a rundown house. Lailah fidgets in his arms so he pulls her closer to his warmth. "Where's Sammy?"

Just then, Sam shows up with Gabriel, with his bitchface on. "Gabriel! Did we really have to pass by the zoo?"

Gabriel grins. "I just thought you might like it!"

Sam ditches Gabe and walks over to where Cas and Dean were standing. "Where are we, Cas?"

"We are at an abandoned lake house somewhere in Canada. We thought that you'd prefer an English-speaking country. Hopefully, this works. If not, Gabriel and I will take you someplace else."

"And we'd better hurry inside and paint the place because," Gabriel gestures, "we're kinda exposed here."

They walk inside. Sam and Gabriel immediately work on demon- and angel-proofing the place. Dean catches Cas's eye and looks at the baby. Cas smiles, vanishes, and returns with a crib complete with blankets. Dean chuckles. "Awesome! Thanks, man." Cas vanishes again and returns with two beds that look suspiciously new. This time, Cas smiles wider as Dean laughs.

"Okay, we're good." Sam comes into the room and spots the beds. "What the-where'd the beds come from?"

"From a store named IKEA." Castiel answers simply.

Sam laughs and pats the angel on the back. "You are great, Cas. You really are."

"Hey!" Gabriel interrupts. "Why is my brother getting all the love? I just saved the Angel of Conception from a pack of demons!"

Dean snorts and ignores the archangel. "So...how do we go about looking for food? Sorry to remind you guys but we're kinda human. And I'm not gonna go fish in that lake."

For the third time, Cas vanishes and returns with a bag of takeout. Dean's mouth hang open. "How did you even pay for that? Never mind, don't answer that. I'm too hungry." After a few bites, Dean looks at Cas. "By the way, dude, where'd you stash my car?"

The angel smiles. "On top of Mount Everest."

"You did NOT!"

* * *

Dean has spent his entire life listening out for strange sounds in the night, so it isn't all that surprising that he wakes up the instant he hears Lailah whimper. He gets up from the bed only to find a terrified-looking Cas already with Lailah, his hands underneath the baby's armpits, carrying her as if she were a bomb. The baby gives an indignant cry, intent on waking up the entire lake, so Dean takes pity on both the angel and the baby.

"C'mere, Cas." He holds out his arms for the angel to give him Lailah. He makes shushing sounds as the baby changed hands, then croons as he rocks Lailah. He puts a finger on Lailah's lips and the baby tries to catch it. "She's hungry, Cas. Could you-" And before he knows it, a bottle of warm milk is in front of him. He smiles at the angel, who still looks terrified. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was attempting to make her stop crying as I didn't want to disturb your or your brother's rest. She...she was hungry and she was unhappy with the way I was holding her." The angel frowns, as if he couldn't fathom why anybody would complain about his baby-cradling skills.

"Not really surprising, Cas. You were carrying her like she had a catching disease," he chuckles, making the angel frown more.

Once Lailah is back to sleep, Dean leads the angel outside. The dawn is breaking but the area around the lake is dark still, and Dean loves it. There's something calm and fresh about a new day, something that signals that he doesn't have to think about saving anybody's ass yet, that even ghosts and ghouls and werewolves are quiet. He doesn't stop until they reach the dock, their footsteps heavy on the wooden planks. He sits at the edge, his legs hanging over the water, and Cas does the same. The hunter smirks at how the angel is getting better at acting like a human, or as close as human as he can be. You can't really erase the smell of ozone around him, or that head-tilting thing he does, or the fact that he doesn't eat, but still...Dean knows that the Winchesters are not really the best examples of what humans should be, but at least Cas doesn't just show up inside a diner anymore. He looks out at the lake as Cas fidgets beside him. "Tell me," he murmurs.

Thankfully, Cas doesn't pretend to misunderstand what he means. "I have failed my brothers. I have tried to keep both Heaven and Earth organized and I have failed," his angel discloses in a quiet voice that Dean is sure he wouldn't have heard if insects have been partying. He glances at the powerful being beside him. The angel is looking at his lap, his fingers loosely entwined. He shakes his head and chuckles in disbelief. In all the time he has known Cas, he has never seen him fail. Ever. Not when he pulled him out of hell, not when he pulled Sam out of the cage, not when he scared the shit out of Zachariah after being brought back to life. Not when they stopped the fucking Apocalypse. Not ever.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm not laughing at you, it's just that I'm just having a hard time believing that. I mean, haven't we been through this already? Just because you now have a problem on your hands doesn't mean that you're a failure. Problems come up, Cas, and there are always solutions. You saved Earth, you kept the demons at bay, and you're slowly but surely putting peace back in Heaven. I don't know about you, angel, but I'll count that as a win." He feels Cas's eyes on him so he casts him a look. "What?"

"You've never used the name of my kind as a term of fondness before." He stares blankly at the angel until he elaborates. "You used 'angel' as an endearment. You ordinarily affix 'dick' with that." The angel quirks his lips.

_Endearment, God! Where does Castiel get these things?_ "Shut up."

"Do you think Gabriel will do it?"

"Do what?"

"Become my replacement in Heaven, if I ask. It is only his rightful place, of course."

"I..." He wants to say 'yes' to appease the angel. He wants to promise him the entire world just to make him smile again, but he deserves the truth from Dean. Team Free Will has already been given too much bullshit by other people/beings that the least they can do to each other is be honest. "I don't know, Cas. I don't know how Gabriel thinks."

Cas sighs. "Me too." They sit in silence for a while, then the angel breaks it. "Dean, I...you have an inordinate amount of faith in me and I am thankful for it. I don't know-"

He thinks he knows where this is going so Dean cuts him off. "Don't mention it, man. Now, enough of this or I'll grow a vagina. Let's get back inside. I'm starving."

"Dean, it is quite impossible for you to grow a vagina. First of all, vaginas don't grow as females are created with one, and secondly, you are a male human. You will not-"

"Oh my God, Cas! Seriously?!"

* * *

"So, how do we go about fixing this shit we're in?" Dean, feeding Lailah bits of donut, asks the room at large as they have breakfast in the dusty kitchen of the lake house. Gabriel mojoed up some food and coffee, much to the Winchesters' surprise. Of course, Sam bitches about the amount of sugar and calories in the food laid out before them, but Gabriel just sneers and ignores him. "I don't even know where we'll start."

"Too bad Gabriel killed those kidnapping demons," Sam remarks.

"Hey! I was busy saving Lailah and my fine ass so you can shut your trap, Sasquatch!"

Dean feels his fingers become sticky so he looks down. Lailah has his forefinger in her small, pudgy hands, sucking on it. "Oh, hey, little girl. That's not food." He tears off a bigger piece of donut and hands it to the baby, who immediately takes it. "Here, this is food. Alright? Not my finger. C'mon, now. Yeah, that's great. You're doing real well for a baby your size." He lifts Lailah and blows air on her stomach, making the baby squeal. Then he notices his brother, Cas, and Gabe staring at him. "What?" he demands.

"You're real good with that," Gabriel remarks.

He scowls. He doesn't like it when Gabriel is in a good mood; it usually means chaos ensues right after. "Yeah, well, Sammy was a fussy baby."

"Hey!"

He ignores Sam and asks Gabriel, "Can you at least lead us to someone, anyone, who know something?"

"I cannot ask in Heaven, Gabriel, while a possible rogue angel wanders."

Gabriel sighs. "Look, I really don't want to be caught in another battle between Heaven and Hell."

"Gabriel!" Suddenly, the atmosphere changes and the Winchesters stay still. It doesn't escape Dean's notice that lately, Cas has been losing his temper more often. But this...this is different. He's glowing, there's fire behind his blue eyes that his vessel has nothing to do with, and Dean is absolutely fucking sure that Castiel is vibrating. And Gabriel. The archangel is stone still but you can see the power behind his eyes too. All of a sudden, the wind changes, the earth rumbles, and thunder and lightning burst. They can see the outline of both angels' flared wings, prompting Dean to keep Lailah closer, ready to bolt if the angels decide to have a showdown right here.

Castiel should have been scared, Dean knows this, but the nerd angel isn't. It seems that having the power of the Heavenly Host on his side can make him an archangel's equal. Dean watches with uncertainty filling his gut as the angel just plows on. "Is it not enough that the world almost burned the last time? Was it not enough that your death left very little impact on Lucifer? Do you wish for him to rise from the cage and walk the Earth again?"

The celestial brothers stare at each for a long time and the intense silence makes Dean scared for Cas's life, scared like he's never been before. So he does the only thing he can think of: he hands the squalling infant to Sam and gets in between the brothers, impelled by the the thought that if he dies in the process, at least it will be him and not his friend. "Guys, turn off the lights and sounds show. We already know you're bad ass angels."

"Brother," Gabriel states, his voice resonating all over the place. Dean covers his ears and glances at Sam, who is covering Lailah's ear and edging towards the door. He nods and Sam gets Lailah out, leaving the three of them. "I will forgive this impudence, but do so again and it will result in your smiting."

"No, it won't, Brother," Castiel declares, as equally loud as Gabriel and Dean realizes that any more pissed of and they'd be talking in their real voices, "because smiting me will not change the facts."

In an instant, the windows shatter. Dean brings his arms over his head and crouches down out of instinct, and then feels Cas drop beside him, the angel using his body to cover him. The place goes dark and the hunter is certain that the world is ending, but he feels warmth that wasn't there before. He looks up at the angel's face, but sees nothing different: just Cas frowning, his blue eyes wide, pleading for Dean to put his head back down. Still, Dean is adamant to find the source of warmth. He looks over Cas's shoulder and his eyes go wide. Overhead is the shadow of Castiel's wings, shadows still, but bigger, wider, darker, and more menacing. Debris and glass crumble upon impact with his wings, effectively protecting the both of them from the things that Gabriel's wrath brings. Entranced, Dean starts to reach out for the wings but Cas grabs his hand and shakes his head.

Then the furor ends as sudden as it began. He starts to get up but the angel puts a steel hand on his shoulder, effectively keeping him in place. He watches Cas as he surveys the kitchen. After a while, Dean is pulled up.

"Gabriel's gone."

"Dude! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Cas turns in a circle, his brow furrowed in concentration. After he does a 360, he regards Dean again with his usual level of attention. "Apologies. I had to check if Gabriel is truly gone." Cas sighs. "And I also apologize for putting your life in danger. I was angry at Gabriel and, in challenging him, have provoked him into anger as well."

"Yeah, I kinda got that, Cas; Gabriel wasn't exactly subtle. But I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about THAT." Dean points at the dark shadows of Castiel's wings, now kept close to his body. Dean has seen these wing shadows once or twice from the angels, but this...this is the first time Dean has seen them for a long period of time and without thunder and lightning helping it along. This is also the first time that Cas has used it like a physical thing, not just shadows.

Cas looks over his shoulder and frowns. Slowly, the huge wings disappear, giving way to natural light.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!"

"Dean..."

"No, seriously, Cas, they're like the best fucking things I have ever seen! And I have seen a lot, mind you."

Cas exhales. "Dean, you should have kept your head down."

"Why were they solid all of a sudden?"

"They weren't solid, exactly, but a somewhat physical form of my true wings. Once Lailah and Sam were gone, I needed to keep you safe, so I focused my Grace on creating a corporeal form of my wings, albeit smaller. I took a great risk of doing it, as a miniscule mistake will lead to your eyes burning."

"Smaller? Dude, they were fucking gigantic! You covered the entire kitchen!"

"Dean, my true wings are bigger than that."

"So why won't you let me touch them?"

"Dean, it was all I could do to not burn your eyes at the sight of my wings. Imagine what they will do to your skin."

"It will burn my fingers, huh?"

"Worse. You will disintegrate."

Dean is speechless. "Wow. Okay. Good thing, then." He laughs softly.

The angel nods. "Yes, good thing. Now, let us search for Sam and Lailah."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Sam demands as soon as they reached the lake house. They found Sam and Lailah deep in the woods. Sam has kept his back against a thick maple tree, covering the infant with his huge arms. He heard Lailah crying her guts out when he called Sam's phone, but now, the baby's quiet, probably exhausted after all the excitement of the morning. "And Dean," Sam says, handing the baby to Dean, "she pooped, I think."

Dean worked on the baby while Cas fills Sam in on their showdown, leaving out the part about the wings. Dean frowns. Cas must really be sensitive about his wings if he doesn't want Sam to know about them. Or maybe it's only significant to him.

"So what now?" Sam asks, looking from Cas to Dean to Cas again.

"Now, we look for another place to stay. We are not safe here anymore. Gabriel's and my combined powers may have alerted every demon and angel walking the Earth."

So they pack again, but with more belongings than they ordinarily have because of the baby. Dean sends Cas to get another duffel bag because he will not be caught dead toting a baby bag. Then, he carries the tired baby as Sam carries their bags and the crib and Castiel flies them away.

* * *

If the other hunters were to ask Dean what is great about flying AngelAIR, he would have to say the lack of official processes. Castiel lands them somewhere in England, in the most foresty part he could find, with a rundown shack as their shelter. No need for passports and Visas.

Dean glances at Lailah, who is once again sleeping peacefully. The showdown with Gabriel put Dean on edge. According to Sam, they heard Gabriel's voice through the entire forest, shaking the trees and scaring the shit out of the animals. His brother covered Lailah as best as he could but Dean had to be sure so he asked Cas to check. The angel said that Lailah is completely healthy but still...who knows what kind of shit an archangel's voice could bring a one-year-old baby?

Sam is on the phone with Bobby, who checked around his hunter network for anything supernatural that jumps out. After word got around that the Winchesters jumpstarted and eventually ended the Apocalypse, most of the hunters they know hated their asses with a passion. They didn't mind the ending part, but they are pissed about the starting part. In their eyes, if Sam and Dean didn't start the damned thing in the first place, then they wouldn't have to end it now, do they? Bobby wanted to do something about those hunters but Dean told him to just drop it. He's sure that these hunters wouldn't hurt them, not if they know what's good for them. The Winchesters have died and have been revived more times than anyone can count and no hunter will want to mess with that.

As he checks in on Lailah once more, Cas comes. "Dean, I will have to return to my lieutenants. I have been away far too long."

"I thought you were on vacation?"

"I was. However, these recent changes in Lailah's kidnapping has led me to believe that leaving Heaven for a long period of time may do more danger. Also, I may gain information if I ask the right questions and keep my head down."

"Okay. But be careful up there, alright? If you get hurt, Sam and I won't be able to get to you unless we die."

To his surprise, Cas smiles. "Please take your rest, Dean, it has been a long day. And also, refrain from goading angels and demons to kill you until I get back."

"Wha-I do not-!" The angel vanishes. He turns to see Sam smirking at him. "What?"

"You take care of the baby and you wait for Cas to come back. Dude, you are totally the chick in the relationship."

"Shut up, Samantha."

He goes to the cot against the wall. If Sammy wants to sleep, he can just get settled on the cold floor. "Hey, I'm turning in. You?"

"Nah. Still got a couple more numbers to go through but you go on ahead."

As Dean sleeps, he dreams of wings and feathers and menacing shadows. Then shouts draw him out of unconsciousness. He wakes up to find Sam clutching the baby in his chest and Gabriel in the room, both hands up. Quickly, he has his knife in his hand, although it would do nothing to stop the archangel from killing them all.

"Again, Winchester, I'm not here to fight," Gabe, looking at Sam, enunciates.

"Oh, really?" Dean alleges as he steps closer to Sam and Lailah, drawing the archangel's attention to himself, "I mean, the earth-rumbling, window-shattering stunt you pulled could've fooled me."

"Look, Dean-o. I lost my temper. But now I'm relaxed. See?" He wiggles his hands. "No weapons."

He continues to glare at Gabriel as he prays silently. "Cas, get your feathery ass down here. Gabriel decided to visit." Out loud he says, "So how'd you find us, Gabe? Cas made sure that his dick brothers won't be able to know where we are."

Gabriel ignores the gibe and, much to Dean's surprise, answers the question. "I still have Lailah's Grace with me. It is drawn to her."

"Gabriel."

They all turn to see Cas, who looks really pissed off.

"Hey, bro!"

"Tell me why you're here and then be on your way."

"I was just telling Sammy here that I don't have any intention of fighting."

"Could have fooled me, brother."

Dean's mouth hangs open as he gestures to Cas. The angel frowns at him so he explains. "That's what I told him!"

Gabriel puts on a bitchface that would give Sam a run for his money. "I come bearing presents." At the snap of his fingers, a demon appears, kneeling on the floor, bound in an iron chain. Cas frowns and walks closer to the demon.

"Cas..." Dean warns. The demon may be bound, but he could still bite.

"These markings..." Cas puts a finger on the iron chain.

"Yeah, bro. Carved them myself."

Dean walks to Cas to see what he's looking at. The iron chain is covered with very tiny Enochian sigils.

"What is the meaning of this, Gabriel?" Cas stands so does Dean. He doesn't want the nerd angel coming too close to Gabriel. He looks at Sam, who nods his understanding to run with Lailah if things go awry again.

"Found this one drifting near the place where Lailah and I were holed up. And he's got something important to tell us." He leans down, his hands on his knees. "Don't you, big boy?" He nudges the demon with a foot.

"It's-it's-" The demon stammers, either because its badly hurt or because of fright. He wouldn't put anything past Gabriel. "The Angel of Death." He looks up at Gabriel, then at Cas. "'The Angel of Death will walk the Earth, bringing devastation and despair in his path.'"

Dean looks at Sam, then at the angels. And Cas, that ever-reliable nerd angel, voices out the same question that's inside his head. "How do we know that he's telling the truth?"

"He's one of the demons who were after us. How do I know? Because the stupid idiot didn't know who he was talking to." Gabriel says. "He runs with the King of Hell. Now, another good question is: who told you that it was the Angel of Death?"

"Crowley!" The demon shouts as he thrashes. For a minute, Dean thought that he's trying to get away, but as he looks closely at the demon, he realizes that he's in pain. Dean snaps his head up. "Gabe! What the hell!"

"I just wanted him to be honest. You can never tell with these folks." At another snap of his fingers, the demon stops writhing on the floor.

"Crowley!" the demon pants. "Crowley. The Angel of Death made a deal with Crowley. Millions of souls for peace."

"Peace? What peace? What does that mean?" Cas demands.

"They-the angel and Crowley made a deal. The Angel will send every soul to Hell as soon as they die. In the end, he said-the angel-he said that in the end, they'll have peace." The demon looks exhausted while Cas has wide eyes. Dean looks at Sam and he's pretty sure that they have the same confused looks on their faces.

Gabriel gives the demon a smile and it isn't one of his smug looks. It's purely celestial, purely angelical. Angels with this kind of smile usually end up killing someone or something. "Very good," Gabriel says softly, and damn if that voice doesn't send chills up Dean's spine. He can feel the archangel's power bleeding through his skin. Then the demon disappears as Gabe snaps his fingers once more.

Dean is still reeling from Gabe's power when Sam, who seems to be always in command of his brain, speaks. "Wait, Death? He helped us-he HATED Lucifer. Did someone bind him again?"

"Not Death, Sam. Azrael, the Angel of Death," Cas replies delicately.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is," Gabe cuts in, "that Azrael isn't Death. He doesn't bring death or cause it. He's an angel and he's Heaven's record keeper of human souls. He used to work with Lailah here."

"He's a...librarian, if you will," Cas explains. "He records the souls that the Angel of Conception brings to him," he nods at Lailah, "and, upon the death of the human, will watch where the soul will pass."

"You mean, he'll check if the soul goes to Heaven or Hell?"

"Yes."

Finally, Dean snaps himself out of his trance and joins the conversation. "So why will he walk the Earth to bring 'devastation and despair in his path'?"

"The thing is, he's not even supposed to walk the Earth," Gabriel clarifies. "He's just supposed to stay in Heaven, doing his Heavenly record-keeping duties. Real boring stuff."

"So what happens when he isn't upstairs being a huge bookworm?"

"Chaos." Everybody stares at Sam, who adjusts his hold on the baby. "What?"

"Very good, Sammy! You're definitely smarter than your brother." Gabriel claps his hands once.

Dean raises an eyebrow at his brother, who explains. "Look, if you're missing an angel who gives a free soul pass to Heaven and an angel who doesn't keep track of where souls are going, there'll be chaos."

Gabe nods. "Without Lailah and Azrael, souls will not be in their rightful place."

"But they already have a rightful place!" Dean argues. "They either go to Heaven or Hell, am I right? I mean, we all have our own Reaper! Don't they guide us towards the light or something?

"It is not that easy, Dean." Cas faces him. "Reapers can be bound using magic and can also be overpowered if the demon is strong enough. If your Reaper is bound or dies in the hands of a demon, your soul is for the demon to take freely." The angel sighs. "What your brother is saying is this: the Angels of Conception and of Death go hand in hand. Remove one, you'll have an imbalance. Remove both, you'll have destruction."

"Like Yin and Yang," Sam finishes.

Trust his brother to go all Zen on him. "This just keeps getting better and better," mutters Dean as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Yes, a headache's definitely coming up. "So some prick also made him fall?"

At this, Cas frowns. "Sandalphon!"

Abruptly, a tall, blonde man appears out of thin air. He gives a small bow to Cas. "Castiel, you called?" He lifts his head and then notices Gabriel. His eyes widen then he promptly falls on one knee. "Gabriel! You're alive!"

"Yeah, yeah, you think I'm awesome. Get up now, Sandy, or you'll piss off your boss right here." Gabriel points a thumb at Cas, who glares at him. Even though the words are in jest, Dean can sense a hint of uncertainty. Then he mentally frowns at himself. When did I become such an expert on Gabriel?

"Sandalphon, I need you to look for Azrael in Heaven. Once you find him, inform him that I shall visit. I have something important for him to do."

Sandalphon furrows his brows, then tilts his head. "But Castiel...I need not find him."

Gabe and Cas look at Sandalphon sharply. Dean looks at Sam, who looks at him. After a beat, Cas asks, "And why is that?"

"Because," Sandalphon answers slowly, his confusion showing on his face, "I just left him. He was looking for you."


	7. Cas and the Righteous Man

"Cas, this is bad. Like real bad." Dean tells Cas, who nods in agreement.

"The Righteous Man!" He, Cas, Gabe, and Sammy look at Sandalphon, who blushes. "My apologies. I wasn't aware I was in the presence of the Righteous Man. Please, forgive me."

"Uh..." Dean scratches at the back of his neck, also blushing. He's not really sure what the angel was apologizing for: shouting or acting like a fan boy. All the angels he's come into contact with hated him on sight and some, Dean's sure, won't even want to see him. Cas is the only angel who genuinely seems to like the Winchesters and the nerd dude almost fell because of it. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. No apologies necessary."

"No! It was disrespectful to not notice your presence right away. The Righteous Man who stopped the Apocalypse. And his brother, Lucifer's True Vessel, the only vessel in history who surpassed the power of an archangel inside him. I am honored to be in your presence." Sandalphon bows.

Dean looks at Sam, who shrugs. Yeah, his brother is probably even more astonished and unused to this kind of treatment. Having demon blood in his veins and being Lucifer's True Vessel usually makes the other angels steer clear of Sam. "Yeah, like Dean said, it's cool, man."

"Sandalphon," Cas catches the attention of the fan boy angel, "please return to your post in Heaven. I shall meet you there soon to give you further instructions. As for Azrael, please inform him that I shall visit him soon, as well."

"And, hey," Sam quickly talks, "uh...maybe you can keep the fact that Gabriel's alive a secret? You know? It's...uh...it's kinda an Earth thing." Dean frowns at Sam and sees that Sandalphon has the same expression. _What's my brother getting to now? _"Uh...Cas! Cas has-"

"Yes," Cas says quickly, "I have a task for Gabriel here on Earth and...secrecy is of the utmost importance."

Sandalphon nods. "Very well. If that is all, Castiel, I shall take my leave." He nods at each of them before vanishing.

Dean looks at the other three, who are looking at each other as if keeping a secret. "Okay," Dean says loudly, interrupting their little love fest, "what the FUCK was that all about? Keeping Gabriel's existence a secret? A task on Earth?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Dean!" Sam sends a bitchface his way, passes Lailah to Gabriel, and then drags him outside.

"What? What'd I do?" He dislodges Sam's hold on him. "What's going on? You three have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"

"Dean." Sam says, using his _'Oh my God, I can't believe I have an idiot older brother who's too slow on the uptake' _voice. "Do you think that after years of laying low on Earth that Gabriel wants to be seen by other angels? I mean, it took an entire Apocalypse to let us know his true identity, and even then, only you, me, and Cas know who he really is!"

"But don't you think that Heaven knowing that Gabriel's alive is good? I mean, now he can take over!"

"Dean!" Another bitchface. Seriously, his brother hasn't given him this many bitchfaces since the Apocalypse. "You can't just decide to out Gabriel just so you can have your angel!" He opens his mouth but Sammy cuts in. "Look, I know, alright? I can tell that running Heaven is getting to be too much for Cas! He's tired all the time and he's pissed off most of the time. And I want him here, too! He's done a lot for us and he deserves a break, but this! This is between him and Gabriel and until then, we stick our noses out of it. Alright?" Puppy eyes.

_Awesome. Real awesome. _After the bitchface, he gets the puppy eyes. He's never gonna win this argument. "And when did you become such a fan of Gabriel, huh?"

"Dean, he helped us with the rings, remember? The one reason why Lucifer's back in the cage? AND he saved Lailah."

"Alright, fine! Fine. I'll shut up."

* * *

"So, what do we do with this Azrael guy?" Sam asks. They are eating dinner while Gabriel feeds the baby some baby food from the bottle, as she chirps and smiles at every goofy face the archangel makes.

Cas, who is standing in the corner, literally standing in one corner of the room, snap out of his pensive thoughts. "How reliable is the demon?"

Gabriel gives them one of his creepy-ass smiles again. "Oh, trust me. He's reliable." With that, Cas falls quiet again.

"You know," Dean says as he watches Gabriel tickle a squealing Lailah repeatedly, "that is seriously the best-mannered baby I have ever seen.I mean, she doesn't cry that much, just sticks her hand in her mouth and keeps quiet."

"Well, must be the angel in her," Sam suggests.

"You know what?" Dean looks at Gabriel and Cas. "I've been thinking about that." Both angels furrow their foreheads. "If she's fallen, why can't we just give her her Grace back? I mean, Anna did it. And she angeled up again. It would be easier if we have at least one of the duo on our side."

"It is too risky, Dean. Anna remembered who she was, what she was. Therefore, enabling her to will her Grace to merge with her again. Lailah is an infant. We do not know how much she remembers or if she remembers anything at all. And even if she is aware of her true being, she may not want to have her Grace back. If an angel rejects her Grace, it will not fuse with her soul."

"And even if she does remember at this age, the vast knowledge of an angel might drive her crazy," Gabriel remarks.

"She is too young," Cas agrees, his certainty absolute.

Dean sighs. "So this Azrael, his game plan is to let people die in their own time?"

"Yes, and then let all souls go to Hell."

"But why, though?" Sam asks. "Wouldn't that take longer? Isn't it easier to just kill every human in one blow?"

"Two things, Sammy. First, because it wouldn't make the angels, specifically Cassy here, suspicious. Natural deaths aren't worth a red flag. And since Azrael is in charge of checking where the souls go, nobody would notice that they all go to Hell. Until it's too late, that is. And second, a human life is but a minute to angels. And Azrael can spare a few minutes."

"So how do we gank this Azrael?" Dean asks.

"We summon him," Gabriel shrugs.

"But..." Sam hedges. "can we take him on?"

"Come on, Sammy! You have an archangel on your side! Where's the faith?" Gabriel raises his eyebrows and smiles one of his usual smirks.

"Sorry, Gabriel, but I don't have faith in dicks," Sammy bitchfaces at Gabe. _But, _Dean thinks, _that wasn't the impression you gave me earlier, Sammy._

* * *

The angels didn't want them there, but they are Winchesters after all and they don't back down from a fight. Gabe says something about stupid Winchesters and Dean swears that Cas nods his head, but he doesn't care. They're gonna gank this dick, period.

Cas calls Sandalphon again and tells him to hide the baby, but doesn't tell him who she is. Dean's not sure if Sandalphon can be trusted, but he's gonna have to trust Cas. Gabe stashes Lailah's Grace somewhere but doesn't tell them where (in TV land, probably). Once the holy oil is in place and angel blades are drawn, Azrael, the Angel of Death, is summoned.

There were fireworks, but none of Gabriel's flare. Amid the smoke, Dean can see that a being is now in the middle of the holy fire. Gabriel smiles his spine-tingling smile, but it's short lived, for when the smoke cleared, the Angel of Death is not alone.

The Angel of Death is taller than most-almost as tall as Sam. Black hair, green eyes, and a lanky frame. But his appearance is not what makes the angels growl in anger. In front of him is Sandalphon, carrying Lailah, being used as a shield against whatever Gabriel and Castiel might throw at him. Azrael's left arm is around Sandalphon's neck while the other is holding an angel blade. Lailah is crying her eyes out.

"Cast-Castiel..." Sandalphon gasps out. "He followed...I didn't know..."

"You fool!" Azrael shouts, tightening his hold on Sandalphon. Both Gabriel and Cas tense as they position their swords. Now, Dean knows that Cas is vibrating because Gabriel is doing the same. But Gabe brings something else to the party: lightning, thunder, and harsh rain, beating against the windows. Cas bares his teeth in anger as the Angel of Death brings his blade closer to Sandalphon's neck. "You dare hide Lailah from me? I would know her anywhere!"

Gabriel sneers at Azrael. "Well, Brother, do forgive us. You look kinda stupid you know. Like a monkey."

"Why, Azrael?" Cas demands. "Heaven is mending and you dare bring forth an anathema upon us!"

"I dare? I DARE? Of course I dare! You and your monkeys aborted the Apocalypse, our one chance of true peace, and you call that mending?! Nothing is mending, Castiel, nothing! These mudmonkeys are still littering our Father's greatest creation with their filthy presence! We wanted Heaven to be ours again! And if this is the only way, then I shall do it!"

Without any warning, Azrael strikes Sandalphon's rib with his blade, then let's the blonde angel go. Dean watches in horror as Sandalphon starts to fall on the ground, bringing Lailah with him. Dean, instinctively, jumps to catch the baby, his hands touching soft flesh. He slides on the ground and breaks Lailah's fall with his chest. Then, everything feels hot and instantaneously, he feels pain. Dean knows that he's lying on top of the holy fire, with Sandalphon beside him, white hot Grace bleeding out of him.

Everything is burning. And everywhere there is light.

A loud screeching noise comes from all around him, making his ears ring. His brain is telling him that the angels are shouting in their real voices, hurting every human in the vicinity. He is vaguely aware of Sam grabbing him and sliding him away from the fire, the baby still enclosed in his arms. Then he feels Sam do the same to Sandalphon. He only feels, because what Dean sees are the lights. Everwhere, in everything. Blinding, hot, and otherworldly. He lies on the ground, burning, as he watches Gabriel, Cas, and Azrael fight to the death. The roof is gone, the night is dark, but Dean sees them, their lights, flicking in and out of his eyesight. They hurt his eyes, and he knows that he should look away, but he's stuck, his back burning, his whole body in agony.

Someone grabs Lailah. Dean tries to hold on to her, to grab her as she is being taken away, but his arms hurt and he feels blood dripping. Is that my blood?Then Sam comes into view, shouting something to his face, but he sounds far away, too muffled, like he's not really there.

Bright white light flare in the sky and Dean knows in his bones that this is it, this is the end for Dean Winchester. _Well, at least it's me and not Sammy. Or Cas. Or Lailah..._

* * *

Dean hears voices, stifled, as if they're arguing about...something. He can't quite hear what they're saying but it must be important. Or it must be a secret. Something is blocking his eyes so he starts to lift his hands to take the damned thing away but hell, he's hurt. His sensations are just coming back to him and he groans. He fucking hurts everywhere. His arms, his back, his eyes. His chest feels like Sammy's been sitting on it for a long time and he's pretty sure that there's something coming out of his ears.

Then he hears Sam. "Dean?" He feels a touch on his hand and he grimaces in pain.

"Sam?" he croaks, his voice weak like he's been shouting for hours. He tries again. "Sammy?"

"Hey, man, I'm here." Sam touches his hand again. "He's awake!"

"Sammy? What's on my eyes?"

"Uh, cloth, Dean."

"Take it off."

"Dean..."

"Take it off, Sammy."

He hears shuffling and then Cas's voice comes. "Dean, please keep the cloth in place."

"Why?" Abruptly, panic starts to build in his chest. "Am I blind? Cas, am I blind?"

"No, Dean. But if we don't keep the cloth in place for a little while longer, you will be."

"Trust Dean Winchester to get in between his own health."

Dean knows that voice. It used to irritate him, but now, he's kinda grateful that he can still hear it. "Gabe?"

"That's right, Dean-o."

Someone touches his hand once again, but it's warmer than Sam's. "Who is that?"

"It's still me, Dean." Cas's soothing voice comes.

"Oh. You're pretty warm." A pause. "Did we win? Did we?"

He hears Sam's laughter from his left. "Yeah, Dean. We won. Gabe and Cas were pretty bad ass."

Dean snorts. "'Course Cas is badass." Laughter comes from everywhere in the room. More laughter than you would expect from two angels and his brother. "Who else is there?" he demands. "Sam?"

"Uh, Bobby's here, the angels flew him in. And, uh...the angels."

"What d'you mean the angels? As in more angels? Is Sandalphon alive?"

"Yes, Dean Winchester. I am alive. And honored that you remembered me."

Dean doesn't really know what to say about that, so he asks Sam again. "Lailah? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Dean, she sleeping right now. Eremiel took her and covered her pretty well. They healed her." Sam pats his shoulder once.

"Who else is here?"

"Well, Dean..." Sam laughs softly, "a lot of angels, apparently."

"What?"

"Dean," Cas's voice again, patient as always. "After being stabbed by Azrael, Sandalphon called our garrison for reinforcement. They flew you, your brother, and Lailah out of England and brought you here."

"Here as in...?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"They tried to heal you completely, man, but the holy fire..." Sam hesitates, "I don't know. It did something to you."

"What do you mean it did something to me? Cas? What does Sammy mean by that?"

"Dean, you are a soldier of God, a man of faith. I once told you that vessels have a direct link to their angels-"

"But what my brother didn't know is that the more powerful the vessel is, the more they can be hurt through celestial means."

"Gabe, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that since you two knuckleheads are the true vessels of the most powerful archangels in Heaven, you are also powerful in your own right. That said, it makes you vulnerable to holy fire."

"And despite Michael being locked in the cage with Lucifer, you still have a strong link with your angels. The holy fire is harmless to humans, but not to angels, or their true vessels." Cas touches his hand again.

"Plus watching the lights show didn't really help you, Dean-o. Thank my absent Father that your brother had the smarts to actually get in your face."

"Will I...will I still be able to see?"

Sam really laughs this time, that bitch. "Yeah, jerk. You'll still be able to see my pretty face. According to Raziel, true vessels can stand a little exposure to the true forms of angels. But any longer, man, your eyes would've been toast."

"Raziel, huh? You gettin' pretty friendly there, Sammy?"

He feels Cas smile. "Dean, you have sustained grave injuries, injuries that no man should endure, but they can be healed. You just need...more."

"More what?"

"More power, for one." Gabriel says, and he hears him move. "Cassy and I tried to heal you, but, even as an archangel, my Grace is still kinda weak. That dickwad Azrael put up a really good fight. And more time too. You need to heal, Dean-o, and being a stubborn jerk won't help your cause."

"Okay...what happens now?"

"Now," Sam says, with glee in his voice, "every angel in this room is gonna give you a boost."

"What? Really? They can do that?"

"Yes, Dean." He feels Cas's warm hand on his again. "You just have to promise not to move."

He nods. "'Kay, Cas."

He hears rustling. The angels are probably walking to him, getting into position or something. This is pretty weird. Then he feels them. One by one, fingers touch his body-on his toes, his stomach, his fingers, his scalp. The angels are everywhere. And Cas, his best friend, tightens his hold on his hand, bringing more warmth to Dean in an instant.

"Dean," Cas says, "you promised not to move."

"Yeah, Cas."

"Whatever happens, Dean, you mustn't move. Do not worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Wait!" Sam. _Can Sam see something that he doesn't?_

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Nothing. I..." Then he feels the familiar touch of Sammy on his shoulder. "Dean, follow their instructions, alright? I'm here, man. Whatever happens."

Dean smiles, because Sam can be such a girl and still be the brother that he needs. "Yeah, Sammy. I'll see you later."

"Please move back, Sam. Ready, Dean?" He nods at Cas. "Very well."

At first, nothing happens, just Cas's hand getting warmer. Then he feels it, blinding pain. Millions millions of nails are biting on his skin and hundreds of strings are pulling at his muscles. He screams in agony and writhes, his back arching. Swiftly, Cas puts a strong hand on his stomach, pushing him down again.

"Dean!"

_Sam! Sammy! _He tries to call out, but the pain is too much. Cas's hand is like steel on his stomach, but it doesn't stop the torment.

"Dean, you promised me."

He screams again as the pain becomes even more excruciating and another hand lands on his shoulder, keeping him still. Bolts of electricity run through his body and he knows that he will not be able to survive this torture. He gnashes his teeth, once, twice. Finally, he screams Cas's name in his head as he loses consciousness.

* * *

Dean feels a warm hand on his head, stroking.

"Dean? Dean, can you hear me?"

The voice is familiar and he's trying to remember who it belongs to. The hand stops stroking his face and settles on his left shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!" He sits up as he feels a stinging buzz from the touch. Cas! He remembers now: Azrael, the fight, the holy fire, the angels. Cas. He remembers Cas telling him to not move, reminding him that he promised. He opens his eyes and he sees a shock of black hair standing on ends. Cas.

"Cas?" His throat is sore and it's making Dean know that it disapproves the abuse.

"Yes, Dean." He feels warm breath on his face and the hand on his shoulder tightens. Cas's handprint still stings but it's not as painful as before. "Can you see me?"

That's a very good question. "Uh...a little? I can see your hair. It's-it's blurry, Cas. You're blurry."

"Blurry? Is that good?" Sam's panicked voice comes from afar.

Dean frowns as he turns his head in the general direction of Sam's voice. "Sammy?" He reaches out his right hand.

There's movement, then a foggy figure appears and holds his hand. "Hey, man. I'm here. How are you feeling, Dean?"

"A little sore, but I'm good."

"Dean." He turns his head towards Cas again, then he feels hands on his ear, Cas's voice close. "Your eyesight will return to normal once you've had enough rest. You must sleep."

"Aww, Cas!" He swats the angel's hands away. "I'm good, man. Really."

"You still need to sleep, Dean."

"Look, I feel like I've slept for a year! I can sleep later! I wanna know what happened."

"Oh my Dad! Can you please just put me out of my misery and put him to sleep?!"

"Gabriel, you son of a bitch, shut up or I will gank you!"

Cas sighs. "Gabriel's right, Dean. You must sleep."

"Aw, c'mon man!" Then he sees the outline of Cas's hands coming closer. "Oh, no, no, dude! C'mo-"

* * *

When he wakes up, he's alone in a wide room. The light hurts his eyes a bit, but it's bearable. He looks at the open window and sees the sun low on the horizon, trees swaying to the breeze. He laughs derisively. After vowing to never come back again, here he is in Lawrence. Couldn't have the angels dropped them off somewhere else? Canada was nice. And Alaska speaks English. He turns his head as he hears sounds coming from downstairs and he stands to follow it. He wants to find Sammy and Cas, and okay, maybe Gabriel, and find out what the hell happened to him. He walks down the unfamiliar stairs, following the sound of laughter and conversation. He cannot catch wind of Sam's voice. Or Cas's. Did they leave him here?

He enters the kitchen and sees them. About twenty people, of different ages and builds and hair colors, standing or sitting on stools, all in suits. Angels. Angels every one of them. And in the middle of the group he sees Sam, Bobby, Sandalphon, Gabe, and Cas. His first instinct is to reach for a weapon, but he doesn't have one. And Sam and Cas seem to be in a good mood so he decides it's safe, even with all the angel presence. It was Sam who notices him first.

"Hey!" His brother greets, his smile wide. "Look who's finally awake!"

The conversation stops and they all look at him. As one, the angel strangers bow to him. Even Sandalphon stands to bow. Dean can feel the heat coming to his face and he rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, hey, guys."

One of the angels, a beautiful brunette a foot smaller than him, says, "The Righteous Man. We are honored to finally have met you."

He looks at Sammy, who smirks at him. Gabe and Cas, meanwhile, are smiling. _Jerks. I'm gonna get them for this later. _"Uh, yeah, me too. Me too. And, uh...thanks for the power boost."

They bow again, all at the same time. _The fuck! Do they have this synchronized or something? _"It was our utmost pleasure," Sandalphon says. He glances at Cas as the angel stands up and excuses himself. He walks to Dean and leads him out the door. Outside, the afternoon is making way for the night, as Dean and Cas walk. They are in a suburban neighborhood, a place unfamiliar to Dean.

"We are far from your old house, Dean." Cas says. "The angels didn't know where to take you so they asked your brother. Sam chose the place, including the house. The angels made the owners go on a vacation." Dean laughs at that. _Probably Sam's idea._

"How long was I out, Cas?"

"Three days. Truth be told, we had doubts you would recover. Gabriel and I had to take turns in using our Grace to help your recuperation along and even then, it took time."

He glances at the angel beside him. "You guys are okay, right? I mean, you didn't use up more mojo than you can afford, right?"

Cas nods. "We were careful, Dean. The other angels were willing to help, but your brother, despite being ordinarily level-headed, wants them to have as little contact with you as possible. He said you would prefer it that way."

He chuckles and Cas smiles. Sam is right. The way the angels are acting is still new to him and he doesn't know what to make of it. After spending a couple of years or so running away from them, suddenly having them within a hundred yards of him and Sammy gives him the creeps. Dean lifts his head to the sky and realizes that the light doesn't hurt him anymore. "So, who killed Azrael? Tell me it's you or else Gabriel will never let me live it down."

Cas smiles. "It was me."

"That is AWESOME!" He nudges the angel. "Glad you made it out alive, man. So, everything's cool right? All's good in Heaven and Earth again?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Good. And to think it all started with a little baby." A pause. "What are you gonna do with Lailah?"

"Gabriel and I have talked and we have decided to return her to the Clarkes for the time being. And then, when the right time comes, we will help her remember."

"And the other angels? What are they all doing in the house?"

"They wanted to meet the Righteous Man and Lucifer's Vessel."

"For the love of-Can you please stop calling us that?! It's starting to get embarrassing! I mean, last time I checked, the angels hates our asses! What happened, huh?"

"Dean, not all the angels hated you and your brother. You must understand that most of them were just following orders." Cas stops walking so Dean does the same. For a long while they just stand on the sidewalk looking at each other and Dean is reminded why Cas is just freaking weird. He can stare you down like nobody's business. "But that's not the entire truth, Dean. I...wanted them to meet you and your brother, to see the goodness I saw in you, to know you the same way I have. I want them to learn that not all humans are filthy or inclined to do evil. That you are, in fact, worth saving."

He blushes and blames his skin. "That's kind of a tall order, Cas. I'm not the best example of a human."

Cas just shakes his head. "Dean, you have a bright soul. You do yourself an injustice." The angel resumes walking.

"Sooo...which one of those angels excite your wings, huh? Tell me, was it the leggy blonde? Because I am telling you, man, that is one fine choice-"

"Dean-"

"Okay, not the blonde. Let's see, the petite brunette? Well, she's a little on the short side, but whatever, right?"

"Dean, they are my siblings!"

* * *

Castiel sends all the excess angels back to their Heavenly jobs and returns the Impala. The drive to the Clarkes is comforting, with Gabe and Sam arguing about the finer points of gummy bears and Cas listening intently as if he's listening to the divine secrets of life.

Cas sends Gabe with Lailah, posing as an FBI agent. They made up some bullshit story about finding the kidnapper in Wisconsin. Gabe had to mojo evidence to back him up. On the way out of town, Dean sees Cas smile through the rearview mirror so he asks the angel why he's smiling.

"It's Annie. She's praying. She is thanking me right now." He smiles wider.

"Aww!" Gabe teases Cas. "My little brother's all grown up!"

Cas suddenly turns serious. "Gabriel...I must ask-"

"No." Cas frowns so Gabe elaborates. "I won't take over Heaven for you, Castiel."

"But, it is your rightful place-" Dean hears the dejection in Cas's voice and he suddenly wants to punch Gabe in the face. _Dammit, Gabriel!_

Gabe looks sharply at Dean and the hunter knows that the archangel heard him. But what the hell! Cas doesn't want to lead Heaven! "Are you sure about that, Cassy? Because those angels back in Kansas weren't taking orders from me; they were taking orders from you."

"For now, Gabriel. But what will happen when they realize that I am inept and incapable of restoring peace in Heaven?"

To Dean's surprise, Gabriel actually laughs at that. "Cassy, I've been talking to Sandy, you see, and he told me something really interesting. He said that Heaven is almost restored to how it once was." Gabe sighs. "Look, don't you see? Those angels and the other angels upstairs look up to you. Because you helped stop the Apocalypse, Castiel, that the angels sees you as the leader. You are the General that should lead Heaven and YOU are the General that they will follow to scour Hell again if need be."

"Gabriel-"

"But if you really wanna have someone else lead Heaven, call Daddy. I just don't know if He'll answer, though."

Cas frowns. "I don't have the power of an archangel, Gabriel. You do. If Heaven is threatened, I will not be able to defend it alone. We need you. _I need you._"

"Cas, you already have that power. You shouldn't have been able to stand up against me back in Canada, but you did. And-" Cas starts to say something but Gabe cuts him off. "And, if war is upon Heaven, you can call me." Gabriel smiles at his brother. "Tell you what, how about I go marshal Heaven for a while so that you can take your a vacation, huh? I need to play a trick on Raziel anyway." To the Winchesters. "He mocked me for not killing Azrael, that dick."

Finally, Dean speaks. "Well, Cas? That sounds like a good enough offer to me. What do you say?"

"Yeah, Cas." Sam adds. "And this time, it'll be a real vacation."

Cas smiles and nods.

"And if anybody prays to you, can you just please send Sandalphon?!"

* * *

Notes:

- I do not own any of these characters.  
- I am soo sorry for taking a long time writing this one. It was supposed to be a simple story, but then Gerald Donovan became Gabriel and he insisted that I bring him into the story.  
- An action fic is not something I'm used to writing so I am aware that there are awkward parts in the story. Please bear with me and blame it all on my inexperience.  
- There aren't that much lore on Lailah and Azrael. Lailah is an angel of the night and the Angel of Conception and it is said that she used to work with Gabriel. She is also the only angel to be considered as female, while the rest are males. Azrael is an Angel of Death, but his job description closely resembles Death's. I made up the rest.  
- THIS IS NOT DESTIEL. I repeat: NOT DESTIEL. But I wish it was.  
- I believe that there are angles that like the Winchesters, even if they aren't introduced to us yet.


End file.
